Alien vs Predator: Redemption
by midnightwolfGX
Summary: What if Scar wasn't killed by the Alien Queen? What if he wanted to stay on Earth with Lex? The two are sure to live happily...but unfortunately, a Bad Blood Predator has arrived on Earth to kill Scar, considering his human friendship taboo. Scar then takes it upon himself to stop the Bad Blood and protect his human companion with his life.
1. Ch 1--Evading Death

**Alright, time for another fic, with one of my most favorite interspecies "couples", Alexa "Lex" Woods, and Scar, the Blooded Warrior Yautja. Hope you enjoy!**

He had rescued her from the xenomorphs…he helped her escape the pyramid explosion…he gave her a mark of honor…and now, he is fighting for his life against the worst threat of all: the Alien Queen.

Lex watched as the Predator Warrior fought against the Alien Queen in hand-to-hand combat. The air was cold, but simply watching this battle made Lex's blood boil in immense fear. The Warrior repeatedly launched projectiles and slashed away at the Queen, which majorly provoked her to strike back.

The Queen thrust her massive, lethal tail at the Yautja, knocking him aside and briefly incapacitating him.

The Queen then needed to retract her tail for another strike…and this is where Lex saw her chance. Without hesitation, she thrust the spear that the Predator gave her into the throat of the Queen, causing it to shriek in agony and spill acidic blood everywhere, which Lex was careful to avoid.

Lex simply kept thrusting the Yautja weapon at the creature until she eventually decided to make a run for the water tower nearby. Unfortunately, the Queen quickly recovered and was right on her the whole way. When she made it to the water tower, she found that the Queen had completely thwarted any possibility of her getting away. It then began to try and kill her any way it could, nearly toppling over the water tower. Lex had nowhere to run…

_This is it…_ Lex thought, _…this is the end for me. I should've figured as much…at least I'll be with Sebastian soon enough…_

But then, out of nowhere, the Predator appeared and stabbed the Queen in the head. While the Queen was distracted, Lex and the Predator quickly tried to attach the chain attached to it to the water tower…but the Queen readied her tail to thrust a fatal blow at the Yautja's back…about to end his life…

…Fortunately, as luck would have it, the Predator noticed this and jumped aside right at the last moment, the tail missing him by _millimeters_. He then slashed at the tail with his wristblade to buy them the moment they would need, and Lex picked up a shovel to break a tower support while the Predator shoved his wristblade into another one to shatter it, and they made the water tower fall into the dark water…taking the Queen along with it.

Lex, who had fallen over when the tower fell, stood up and look into the deep, pitch-black water, "Is it…gone?" she asked the Yautja, who nodded once in response.

"Oh my…" Lex said, "…I never signed up for _this_."

The alien warrior made a series of clicking sounds, "…It…all for…better…cause…" it managed to utter.

Lex could swear that her heart stopped for a brief moment. Slowly, she looked up at the Predator, "Did…did you just…t-talk…?" she asked, amazed.

"…Yes…" the Yautja responded, "…I know…partial…ooman language…speaking it…is…secret that…Yautja… keep…"

_Oh, no shit…_ Lex thought, _This day just keeps getting better by the minute, that's for sure._

Suddenly, the Yautja clutched his chest with both hands, and fell to his knees making weird straining noises.

Lex quickly knelt down, "Are you okay!?" she asked.

He let out a series of pain squeals before speaking, "…X-Xeno…morph…embryo…b…b-birthing…!" he said before collapsing on his side.

Lex was about to run and see if she would have even the slightest chance of finding help, but then the Warrior did something she would never have expected; he extended his wristblade…and gashed open his lower stomach. He clawed inside the deep, glowing-green wound, making loud pained shrieks that horrified Lex…and pulled out a very strange-looking chestburster, which appeared to have mandibles like a Predator.

The Predator snapped the neck of the chestburster, and threw it into the water. He then lay on his back, taking rapid breaths, "…P…Please…ooman…you need…go…get help…from…Ancient…" he said, faintly.

The Ancient? What was he talking about? Lex was panicking; she had no idea what to do. But she had to do _something_. She couldn't let this Warrior die!

"…Please…" the Yautja said with a tearful look in his eyes, "…pain…unbear..able…"

"Y-Yes! I'll get the Ancient for you!" Lex said, quickly rushing the other way, but she had not gone a few strides before another large Predator appeared with several other smaller Predators behind him. They all appeared to be coming from a large ship that appeared almost out of nowhere.

"_Get him to an emergency medical unit immediately!_" the Ancient Predator said in Yautja language to his subordinates.

"_We will, Master!_" the other Predators responded, all of them lifting up the wounded Warrior and carrying him to the mothership. The Ancient turned back to face Lex, and noticed the mark below her eye.

_This ooman bears the Mark of Honor…_ the Ancient Predator thought, _…so she truly did…assist Scar on his hunt to defeat the Xenomorph Queen…?_

The Ancient stepped right in front of Lex, which made her slightly uncomfortable and nervous. He then reached behind his back, and revealed a retractable Combi-Stick of the kind that the other Predator who helped Lex used. He held it out to her.

"…Here…" the Ancient spoke, "…take…weapon…it is…customary…sign of respect…and honor…"

Lex slowly reached and grabbed the collapsible weapon from the Ancient Predator, and found it to be surprisingly lighter than it looks. "Oh…th-thank you." Lex said.

The Ancient bowed his head to Lex, "…You have…Honor Mark…you help…hunter…escape…and…kill Queen…" he said.

"Well, it's the least I could do." Lex responded, "I wasn't gonna leave him to die back in the pyramid."

"…You have…thanks…for…help him…" the Ancient said, bowing his head once more, and turned to head back to the mothership.

Lex simply waited outside of the ship, ready for them to take off…ready to say her final farewell to her extraterrestrial friend. But, for some reason, they were not launching the ship yet…

**I know this intro was fairly brief, but I'm sure many of you have seen the movie, so you know what happened, and what I did to alter the scenario. Anyways, I hope to add a good amount of twists to the story as well, so for now, let's call it an end for this chapter. Keep holding on…**


	2. Ch 2--I Want To Stay

**Now, time to lift the suspense with yet another chapter to add to the pile…or story…whatever tickles your peach. Anyways, continue with the plot!**

Yautja medics all began to treat the deep gash that Scar made on his upper stomach to remove the chestburster so that it would not kill him. They closed and sutured one area of the wound at one time, until eventually they closed the wound with stitches that would slowly dissipate during healing. Until then, Scar would have to refrain from sitting up for about two days. Fortunately, Predators heal very fast due to the special properties of their blood.

The Ancient Predator came to check on Scar after the surgery. "_How are you feeling, Blooded Warrior?_" he asked in their alien language.

"_I could be doing much better…had I remained focused during the Hunt…_" Scar responded, weakly.

The Ancient glanced over Scar's closed wound, "_You must not doubt yourself, Scar. Even the most well-trained hunters all happen to let their guard down at inopportune moments._" He said.

Scar let out his breath, "_…And it had nearly cost me my life._" He replied.

"_Do not dwell on the negatives,_" the Ancient advised, "_you are a hero, Scar. You have done away with a Xenomorph Queen. You are the youngest hunter, as far as my knowledge goes, to have done it._"

Scar curled his upper mandibles outwards, a Yautja-smile. "_Thank you, Master. I would expect a hero's welcome back home, but…_" Scar stopped speaking and stared at the ceiling as he lay back again.

"_What would be the matter, Scar?_" the Ancient questioned.

Scar hesitated, but brought himself to admit what he wanted: "_…I want to stay…here. I want to live with the ooman who helped me on my Hunt._"

The Ancient tilted his head, "_…Why would that be? You do not wish to be bathed in riches and fame? Surely your family will…oh…_" he stopped, realizing he should probably not mention Scar's family to him…especially after what happened to Celtic and Chopper.

"_I am sure._" Scar said, "_I have brought honor to the Yautja, and all that I should ever receive is the simple acknowledgement of my doing so. No fame, no riches. I wish to remain on this planet. I want to protect that ooman from any further Xenomorph threat._"

The Ancient rubbed his chin, "_Well…seeing as to how you have become a Blooded Warrior…you save one with a species our ancestors were praised by…and you have a strong sense of independence…so, for all that, and such a noble cause to stay…_" he clasped his hands together, "_…I will respect your decision, Scar._"

Scar gave his Yautja-smile again, "_…I give you my deepest, strongest thanks, Master._" He said.

(XXXX)

Lex stood outside the mothership, waiting for the moment that it would take off and leave Earth…but what was taking them so long?

Suddenly, the hatch opened and Lex quickly stood up to see that the Warrior was laying on some kind of stretcher, underneath some kind of synthetic covers, being pushed by other Predators. The Ancient Predator followed after them and walked over to Lex.

"…He…want…stay…on planet…with you…" the Ancient said to Lex, "…keep him…warm…and he…rest…two days…"

Lex's sorrow of the Warrior leaving was suddenly replaced by an overwhelming sense of joy. He wanted to stay!

"I'll take good care of him." Lex told the Ancient, "He will be fine."

The Ancient bowed his head, "…Good…you…kind…ooman…" he said, before he and the other Predators turned back toward the mothership, which moments later, took off into outer space. Lex stared in awe as the ship soared away. How lucky she was to have her alien friend stay with her on Earth.

She then turned her attention to the Predator on the stretcher, "I just want to thank you for helping me out of that hellhole alive. I am forever in your debt, Warrior." She said.

The Yautja tilted his head over to Lex, "…Scar…" he said.

Lex narrowed her eyes, "What? What about a scar?" she asked.

The Predator pulled an arm from underneath the cover, and placed his hand on his upper chest. "…_Scar_…" he repeated.

"OH!" Lex said in realization, "That's your name?"

Scar nodded, "…We go…your…home…?" he asked.

Lex looked up, and then around, "Yeah…I think it's time to go home now." She answered.

With that, Lex pushed Scar's stretcher into a snowcat and drove to the ship that she and her crew had taken to Antarctica. After going to the painstaking process of loading the stretcher onto the helicopter beneath the deck of the ship, she opened up the deck above them and started the helicopter. Setting the coordinates for Gunnison, Colorado, where Lex's home was, she began to fly upward, away from the ship, and out over the freezing ocean.

Lex flew fast, but steady to ensure that she did not end up agitating Scar's injury. Her main priority was to be able to get back home. Fortunately, the helicopter came with canisters of reserve fuel in the cargo storage, and she knew that there should be more than enough to get back to America…

**Wow, Scar seemed pretty sure of himself to give up his life on his home planet to spend his life with Lex on Earth…but is that really the case here? Well, we'll just have to keep reading on to find out! Stay tuned for more! Keep holding on…**


	3. Ch 3--Alien Friendship

**We are back! Now it's time for some more AvP action!...er, Not really **_**action**_**-action, but story-action…meh, whatever. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter to follow this bold-text!**

After flying for several hours, and having to stop several times to refill the chopper's fuel tank, and get diesel gasoline (Lex thanked God she took the custom-made, fuel-efficient Weyland Industries diesel chopper) from some stations nearby that she would stop, Lex eventually managed to enter the United States (wisely hiding Scar's stretcher in a hidden cargo storage area underneath the floorboard when the customs agents took a brief look at the inside of the helicopter).

It took a while longer, but Lex eventually made it back to Gunnison, Colorado, where she landed the helicopter in an empty parking lot near her house. She shut down the chopper and pulled Scar's stretcher out, having to briefly hold him up when she set up the wheeled legs. It seemed that Scar fell asleep on the way back; his eyes were closed, and he breathed slowly.

_I probably shouldn't wake him,_ Lex thought, _he might get a little grumpy._

Silently and quickly, Lex began to push the stretcher across the street to the entry of her neighborhood. She decided to leave the chopper behind; Weyland agents would come to retrieve it once they picked up its tracking-signal.

Lex, at long last, made it to her front door, where she heaved the stretcher carefully up the steps, and unlocked her front door. She pushed the stretcher inside and into her room. Lex collapsed on her bed, exhausted from the long journey back. Her alarm clock said that it was almost three o'clock in the morning. Unable to stay conscious any longer, Lex fell asleep almost immediately after closing her eyes…and she did not even take off her boots.

(XXXX)

Lex awoke the next morning at almost eleven…and to her slight surprise, she saw that Scar was in her room with her, still underneath the latex-like covers of the stretcher.

"Wow…so it wasn't a dream." Lex said to herself, and then Scar stirred.

The Yautja lifted his head, and looked around, "…This…your home…?" he said, vaguely beginning to recall what happened the night before.

"Yes." Lex said, "Everything's okay. The Aliens are gone. We're safe here."

Scar tried to sit up, but groaned and made pained clicks with his mandibles.

"No! Don't sit up!" Lex said, getting up and pressing him back down, "You need to give yourself time to heal; you made a pretty nasty cut on your stomach to get that baby Alien out of you."

Scar made a soft squeal, "…Hurts…cannot move…" he uttered.

Lex placed a hand on Scar's arm, "You just rest, and I'll take care of you." She said with a reassuring smile, "I'll be able to stay with you for a few days, since Weyland will likely allow me some time off before none of my…crew…" Lex felt a chill run through her, "…responds to any messages that are given out before our return."

"…That…good…" Scar said, forcing his upper mandibles upward and apart, which Lex could only assume was supposed to be a smile.

"Listen, Scar," Lex began, "Why did you want to stay here on Earth? Don't you have a life on your planet? Don't you have friends to get back to? Family?"

Scar got a sad look in his eyes, "…No…nothing…go back…to…" he said.

"Huh…why?" Lex asked.

It took a moment for Scar to respond, "…When I…younger…parents…killed by…Xenomorphs…while…asleep…" he trailed off, taking a moment to collect himself before crying, "…and…brothers…other two…hunters…you saw…"

Lex's eyes widened, "Those two other warriors that were killed at the pyramid…were your brothers?" she asked in astonishment.

Scar nodded, squinting to hold back tears.

Lex placed a hand on the side of Scar's face, "Oh, Scar…I'm so sorry." She said, hugging the Blooded Warrior around the neck. Scar put his arm around her torso to return the hug. Once she let go, Scar continued to speak (…to the best of his limited-knowledge ability, at least):

"…And…I want…stay…with you…because…don't want…anything…happen…to you…" Scar said, "…You…too precious…"

_Too precious_…Lex was touched by these words; Scar actually cared about her so much that he didn't want to leave her side since he wanted to ensure that she would never get in harm's way!

"Thank you, Scar." She said, kissing the Yautja on the forehead, "Thank you for everything, including what happened at the pyramid…and you being my guardian."

Scar "smiled" once again, "…It…least…I do…" he said.

(XXXX)

Throughout the day, Lex really didn't feel like going anywhere since she still hasn't fully recovered her strength from the long journey, so she pretty much sat around reading books, doing some cleaning, and watching some television. Scar, having literally nothing to do, fell asleep again…but it was pretty obvious that his wound was still hurting him as it slowly healed. Every now and then, Scar awoke and clutched his abdomen, letting out agonizing moans and trills that Lex could hear throughout the house.

It broke Lex's heart to see her savior in constant pain. But, she knew that he had to do it in order to stay alive; if he let the chestburster birth on its own…Scar could have ended up suffering near-instant death from the wound to his major arteries. He had to give the strange, hybrid Xenomorph embryo an escape route it could notice.

However, all that mattered was that his wound was treated, and now all that had to be done was to wait until it has healed. Scar examined his wound that evening to see that it had healed very cleanly…though it was definitely going to leave behind a mark. He figured that he would give it another day, at best, until he could get on his feet again.

"You sure about that?" Lex thought, "You really might need more time…I mean, how can you have a wound that deep heal in just two days…?"

"…Yautja blood…have…healing…ability…" Scar said, "…We…heal quick…faster than…oomans…"

"Oh…I didn't know that." Lex said, "But, I'm glad you're gonna be okay sooner than I thought."

Scar then made a strange, rattling exhale, clicking his mandibles in a weird way, "…Need…sleep now…" he said, "…Heal…faster when…asleep…"

Lex assumed the weird sound he just made was a yawn. "Okay. Goodnight, Scar. I hope you feel better soon." She said, climbing into her bed.

"…Goodnight…Lex…" Scar responded before closing his eyes.

Scar had fallen asleep, making a faint snore, but it wasn't annoying to Lex. Lex, however, remained awake for another reason…

_Wow…who knew that a simple business trip would take a major, life-threatening turn…and have it end with an alien warrior staying at my place…?_ Lex thought to herself, _Still, though, I really don't feel a good need to question it. I almost feel…like it was supposed to happen right from the start. Hmmm…_

Thoughts and mixed emotions filled her head as Lex inadvertently fell asleep.

**Well, looks like the two are beginning to bond even better than before, huh? I know these chapters may not have a lot of depth, but I will have better ideas for later in this fic. I'll get back to you all soon! Keep holding on…**


	4. Ch 4--Breakfast and Bad Blood

**Here we are again! Time to continue the story! Time to see if the relationship between this Beauty and the Beast will build up any more during this part of the story. Good thing I've had many ideas for this story for months now so as to write more frequently…but of course, I wouldn't wanna spoil the surprise, so you'll just have to read!**

Scar awoke fairly early the next morning, and examined his wound. It has been completely healed, though there is the possibility that the lower layers of skin have not yet fully regenerated, so he may need a couple of more hours before any excessive physical activity.

Slowly using his arms and not his abdominal muscles, Scar sat himself up to see Lex asleep in her bed. He carefully stood up and walked over to the side of her bed, and kneeled down next to Lex. He began to gently run his claws through her hair.

Scar sighed in delight. _Oh, never would I have dreamt of my life taking a turn like this._ He thought, _I had never imagined that oomans could be so kind and…beautiful._

Lex stirred a bit and opened her eyes slightly to see Scar kneeling next to her bed, running his fingers through her hair with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Lex smiled, "…So you decide to watch me while I sleep?" she said, softly.

"…I…your guardian…" Scar said, "…I…watch over…you…like…Yautja…Protector Spirit…"

"I see your gash has healed up nicely." Lex said, "How do you feel?"

"…Bit sore…but…fine now…" Scar said.

"Well, I guess that mark on your chest suits your name, doesn't it?" Lex asked, laughing afterwards.

Scar let out an amused trill.

Lex picked up a mirror on her bedside table to fix her frizzy morning-hair, and then she remembered the mark that Scar gave her was still on her face.

"This mark…why did you give it to me?" Lex asked, lightly touching it.

Scar stood and sat on the bed next to Lex, "…You…help me…back…in Pyramid…I…give you…Honor Mark…" he said.

"So…this means I'm in your 'clan'?" Lex asked jokingly.

Scar smiled, "…No…you…not hunter…no…offend…" he said.

"It's fine; I don't like to fight anyways. Heh heh…" Lex said.

"…You are…my pet…" Scar remarked.

Lex chuckled, and then she sat up. "So, what's say I fix up some breakfast?" she suggested.

"…Food…" Scar said, "…sound…excellent…"

(XXXX)

Lex got busy and whipped out some frying pans. She pulled out a two-foot-long pork sausage from the freezer and some large eggs from the fridge. She defrosted the sausage in her microwave oven before frying it along with the eggs.

Scar, after putting his thermal bodynet and armor on, was keeping himself occupied by checking out Lex's living room. He flicked a light switch on and off over and over out of fascination; he turned on the television and kept scrolling through the different channels; he kept pulling the lever on one of Lex's recliner chairs, making the recliner extend and retract.

"Food's ready!" Lex called from the kitchen.

Scar, who was fairly hungry, immediately followed the sound of sizzling to the kitchen. Lex handed him a plate of egg and sausage. Scar stared at it like it was something he couldn't identify.

"…What…culinary…is this…?" Scar asked.

"That's eggs and sausage!" Lex said, smiling, "Doesn't it look good?"

Scar brought the plate up near his face, and took a whiff. He held it away and squinted in disgust.

"…Does not…smell…appetizing…" Scar said with an apologetic look.

Lex laughed a little bit, "I know most people don't like the _smell_ of eggs, but they actually taste pretty good! Trust me." She said, handing the Yautja a fork.

Scar took the fork, and used it to slice a portion of the egg. For a second, he looked at the piece of yellow and white slimy food on the utensil, and then slowly put it into his mouth. As he chewed, his disgusted expression vanished, and he took another bite. And then another.

"I told you you'd like it!" Lex said.

Scar devoured the eggs quite fast, almost to the point where he had his face in the dish, until they were gone.

"…That…good food…" Scar said, "…sorry I…misjudge…"

"It's okay." Lex said reassuringly.

Scar then picked up one of the small slabs of artificial meat, "…What…this…side-serving…?" he asked.

"That's sausage!" Lex said, "It's a type of meat that's processed and packaged."

Scar's eyes widened, "Meat…" he said. And with that, he downed the slice whole.

Lex raised a brow, "…I take it you're…carnivorous?" she asked.

Scar did not answer, and simply inhaled the remainder of the sausage in a heartbeat. After swallowing it all, he let out a small belch.

"So…" Lex said, "…was that enough for you?"

Scar nodded in satisfaction, "…You…good at…culinary art…Lex…" he said, and then he rubbed his stomach, "…slight nausea…though…"

"Yeah," Lex said, "the eggs can sometimes do that. It'll go away after a little while."

Scar put his empty plate on the countertop and bowed his head once, "…I…thank you…for…meal…" he said.

"No problem." Lex replied, "I don't mean to brag, but I can whip up a _lot_ of pretty kickass dishes, in case you'd like anything for lunch or dinner later on."

Scar smiled, "…That…would…be good…" he said, "…What…we do…today…?"

Lex wondered for a moment; she couldn't take Scar into public, because he doesn't exactly…blend in. She wanted to let him have some fun here on Earth, but realized that if he were to be found, Weyland agents would likely capture him and take him to the laboratories for experimenting on him…Lex could not bear such a thought.

She figured she would settle on staying here for another day.

"Scar…" Lex said, eying the television in the living room, "…you wanna watch a movie?"

"…Move…E…?" Scar asked.

"Just follow me…" Lex said, leading him to the living room to show him what she was talking about. "I'm sure Yautja don't have this back at your home planet…"

(XXXX)

Awakening with a severe disorientation and headache, the escapee happened to notice that his ship has been steered off-course and has landed on a small, nitrogen- and oxygen-rich planet. After taking a moment to regather his thoughts, he suddenly knew what happened before.

_Looks like I evaded the Elders and hunters…_ the Bad Blood Yautja thought to himself, _…surely they would not think to look here._

The Bad Blood accessed his ship's computer to see if the planet had any archives of previous Yautja interaction. It appeared that between twenty and thirty years ago, a lone warrior known only as the Jungle Hunter had landed on the planet and hunted oomans for his trophies, up until he came across a small armed group of oomans that put up a strong resistance.

Near the end of the recording, the Jungle Hunter fought a fairly large but unarmed ooman with his bare hands, but the ooman was able to fatally injure him with some sort of trap. This forced the Jungle Hunter to activate his destruct-gauntlet in a last-ditch effort to kill his prey. The ooman was seen fleeing while the Jungle Hunter emulated an ooman laugh, and then the explosion occurred. It is unclear from the footage if the ooman survived or not.

The Bad Blood then accessed the most recent footage from a hunter who was not killed. It appeared that he became a Blooded Warrior on this particular hunt. Not surprising to the Bad Blood…but this changed when he got to the point where it began to work with a female ooman.

The Bad Blood put his face extremely close to the screen as he watched the Blooded Warrior and ooman fight a massive Xenomorph Queen.

_This warrior has the gall to try and befriend an ooman…!?_ The Bad Blood thought, _That is even lower than what I have done! And now…I cannot go back, ever._

He continued to watch the footage to see that the ooman was taking him, after he had been apparently injured, to her own den. After tracking this warrior's gauntlet signature, he was able to find that he was still currently nearby, but the specially-made outside-signal jammer made it difficult for the Bad Blood to pinpoint his precise location.

_Just you wait…Scar,_ he said, noting the hunter's name in the database, _I'll be sure you are given your punishment for treason!_

**This can't be good, can it? It looks like Scar is gonna have some pretty dangerous competition, isn't he? Well, looks like we're gonna have to wait to see how this can unfold later in the fic! Catch you later! Keep holding on…**


	5. Ch 5--You Cannot Kill Humans!

**Okay, here is the next chapter! I know that where Lex really lives is undefined, so I settled on Gunnison, Colorado, as an allusion to Requiem. Anyways, I just figured I'd clear it up for anyone who hasn't seen the movie. Enjoy the next part of the story!**

Lex was watching _I, Robot_ with Scar, who really appeared to be into the story that involved both visual and auditory enhancement.

"…Movie…great way…tell…stories…" Scar said.

"Yep. Just…" Lex began, "…this story isn't real. It's just made up."

"…Oh…fiction…" Scar responded, "…Yet…rogue cybernetic…much like…rouge Yautja…back…home planet…"

"Rouge Yautja?" Lex asked, putting the movie on hold, "How so?"

"...Some Yautja…betray clans…kill…then flee…they…never accepted…back into…society…" Scar said, "…They…called…'Bad Blood'…they…fugitives…"

"Bad Bloods?" Lex asked again, "So…even your kind can end up killing each other?"

Scar nodded, "…Very rare…only few…break…Honor Code…" he said.

_Shit, Scar's species is even stranger than I would have imagined…_ Lex thought.

Lex asked no more questions and simply continued to watch the movie with Scar. Once it ended, she showed Scar how to play board games, listened to some music on the stereo, and because she felt he was getting somewhat musty…washing in the shower, which she had to explain for a while from the other room so as not to intrude on his…privacy.

(XXXX)

At around dusk, Lex figured that she would need to go grocery shopping before it got dark out.

"I need to head out for a bit, Scar, but I'll be back soon!" She said on her way out, "If you want to head out, just make sure your cloaking device has a good charge and be back after an hour!"

"…I promise…" Scar said from the living room as he was assembling a jigsaw puzzle.

Once Lex had left and drove off in her car, Scar peered out the front window. Where she was going off to, he wondered. Could she possibly end up in trouble if he's not around to protect her? Scar thought he was being paranoid at first, but then recalled what he learned about oomans during his Hunting School; they were involved in lots of crime and did often end up causing any kind of harm to others.

Nervous, Scar detached his wrist-gauntlet from a makeshift charging station he made and placed into the wall outlet, and fired up his cloaking device in order to go after Lex, just to make sure she is alright…

(XXXX)

Lex had just finished collecting enough food for both her and Scar for three weeks at supermarket, and then proceeded to carry her grocery bags through the streets to the street she had parked her car on.

_I hope Scar isn't so lonely without me…_ Lex thought, …_I just hope he can handle himself alone._

Lex continued to walk…but then looked back as she felt she was being followed. There were a group of dark-skinned frat-guys who appeared to be following several yards behind Lex. Lex became nervous, and began to jog while carrying her bags; the gang began to increase in speed as well.

It was here that Lex broke into an all-out run. She thought she could lose them in an alleyway nearby…but that only led to her downfall, as there was a gate blocking the way. As Lex feared, the gang had caught and surrounded her.

"Oh-ho-ho! Wese gottus a runner-bitch!" One of them said.

"Yeah-ha-ha! Look like dis is gunna get _reel_ guhd!" Another said.

Lex froze, "P-Please…" she began, "…I'm not looking for trouble…just let me go."

They laughed. "I'm ghessin' dis bitch gonna need sum ol' in-ou' ta get in da mood!" a gang member commented.

"Yeah, bitch!" One said, grabbing Lex and using a pocketknife to start cutting off her top, "We gettin' sum _pussy_ tonite!"

Another began to undo Lex's jeans.

Lex was in tears, "No…stop, please!" She begged.

They laughed again, " 'Ey, you gunna be 'njoyin' dis, bitch! Rite wen I'm gunna-"

"Yo…whus dat?" One said, pointing to the one just speaking.

Lex looked up to see three laser-dots in triangular formation…and she had a feeling she's seen them before.

Suddenly, a jet of light appeared, shooting at the area the lasers were.

"SHIT!" the gangster yelled, jumping aside.

From where the jet of light came from, there were some bangs descending from the top of a building, which made their way to the ground. And then, with a crack like a whip, two yellow eyes flashed in midair, quickly fading. Then…a massive shape appeared out of thin air to reveal…

"Scar!?" Lex exclaimed as her heart lept.

" 'EY! Yo!" a gangster shouted at him, "You gunna ghet yo ass _owned, _mothafucka!" he drew a switchblade and darted at Scar.

Scar, however, having more combat experience, grabbed the gangster's arm and used his other hand to send him flying into a nearby dumpster.

Another gangster charged at the Predator with a long crowbar, but Scar was still on his guard and blocked the blow with his gauntlet followed by the gangster getting uppercut against the wall, knocking him out.

The remainder of the gang released Lex to try and take down Scar…all to have themselves take the heat.

"Uhkay!" the gangster who was about to rape Lex said, drawing a revolver handgun, "Leh's see if yo bulletproof, bitch!"

Scar charged at the leader before he could pull the pistol's hammer back, and held him against the wall with his forearm, by the throat.

Through his mask, Scar glared at the ooman, "…You try…hurt…Lex…" he said fiercely, extending his wristblade, "…you…pay price…!"

"E-ey, look man…" the gang leader said, now quite terrified, "…leh me go, dude!"

Scar was about to plunge the wristblade into the gang leader's chest, but Lex grabbed his arm.

"Scar, no!" Lex shouted, "Let him go!"

Lex pulled, which made Scar release the gang leader, who took off running out of the alley. Lex looked at Scar in disbelief.

"What the hell are you _doing_!?" Lex demanded, "You almost _killed_ him!"

"…Yes…" Scar said, pulling his mask up over his head, "…he try…hurt you…"

"I know," Lex said, "but even so, you cannot kill him!"

"…But…don't oomans…have…Honor Code…?" Scar asked.

Lex shook her head, "…Ours doesn't work like that." She began, "In our world, if someone is killed, the police, who are in charge of keeping peace in society, will find out how it happened, and if it's murder, they will find the person who did it…and _put them in jail_!"

Scar tilted his head in confusion, "…Oomans…don't forgive…?" he asked.

"No, no, no…" Lex said, "…in our justice system, there is no such thing as forgiveness. Everyone has to pay for their crimes, and if it's murder, they will continuously hunt you down unless they think you are already dead."

"…Hunt…?" Scar asked.

"Yes! So you _need_ to remember: you cannot kill humans!" Lex said, "It's not worth it in the end."

"…Cannot…kill oomans…" Scar repeated, "…punishment…not worth…"

Lex took a deep breath to calm down, "But still…I am glad that you came in and stopped those pricks." She hugged the Yautja, catching him off guard, "You're my hero, Scar."

Scar made a strange series of clicks and trills in response.

Lex looked up at Scar, and was startled to see that the skin around his eyes was glowing green while he held a somewhat awkward expression. Was he bleeding? Did one of the gangsters injure him? But, it took a moment for Lex to realize that he did not have any open wounds…and she figured out what this was in a few seconds.

_Awww…he's blushing._ Lex thought, _I must be flattering him._

"…I…your guardian…" Scar said, taking longer hesitation that was obviously not translation impediment.

"Well…" Lex said, picking up her dropped grocery bags, "…let's get going on home, shall we?"

Scar nodded.

"Okay, put on your cloaking device and just follow me to my car." Lex said.

Yet…the two were unaware that they were being watched by something concealed in the shadows of the night…

"_Yes, impressive fighting style, Scar…_" the Bad Blood said to himself in Yautja language, "_…yet it is a shame that you do it all for but one scrawny ooman…you truly disgust me._"

The Bad Blood began to follow the two as they drove off in some strange metal vehicle with large wheels.

(XXXX)

Lex finished putting away the groceries while Scar was off to remove the legs from his stretcher to use as a bed.

Once she took a shower and brushed her teeth, Lex pulled herself into bed and pulled the covers almost completely over her head. About ten minutes passed, Lex was still half-awake, when she heard a weird, rapid clicking noise from Scar. She sat up.

"You okay, Scar?" Lex asked.

Scar clicked a few more times while responding: "…C-cold…!" he said.

Lex immediately remembered that Yautja are reptilian, and therefore do not have the same core-body temperature as humans. And a light on the side of the stretcher that was once a steady green was now flashing red; the heating circuits of the stretcher's covers must be out of power. Scar's thermal bodynet was charging out in the living room with his armor and wrist-gauntlet. So, this made Lex figure…

"…Come sleep in my bed with me, Scar." Lex delightfully suggested.

Scar stood up and hastily climbed under the covers with Lex. She was getting a bit hot anyways, so maybe Scar could absorb her extra body heat for her.

"…Thanks…Lex…" Scar said, wrapping his arms around his ooman friend.

Lex smiled, "Anything for my hero." She whispered, stroking the fleshy dreads on Scar's head.

It wasn't too much longer before the two fell fast asleep…

**Getting intense in more ways than one, huh? And it looks like the two could be growing their friendship into something more…which could fully happen pretty soon, right? So, sorry for the wait. I figured I could compensate by writing a longer chapter this time. So, farewell for now! Until the next chapter is written! Keep holding on…**


	6. Ch 6--Human Culture

**Okay, here's the new chapter! Begin reading…now!**

Lex awoke the next morning to find Scar still sleeping in her bed with her. She really liked the way that it felt to sleep with someone at your side.

What Lex really liked was how Scar looked when completely inactive. Whenever he has in his armor and with weapons on him, Lex will admit that he did look quite fierce, almost terrifying. Yet, asleep while completely unarmed…Lex thought that he looked very peaceful. Whenever he would exhale, Scar would let out a soft, catlike purr, which Lex thought was adorable.

Scar stirred and opened his eyes to see Lex looking up at him.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Lex said, smiling.

"...Morning…already…?" Scar asked, still not used to the short days on Earth.

Lex then remembered about last night, "I'm still thankful for you coming to save me last night. If not…I might be at the police station right now being questioned." She said, wrapping her arms around Scar's neck, "I can never give you enough thanks."

Scar pulled Lex close and into a fairly tight hug, pressing the side of her head to his chest. Lex returned the embrace as tight as she could hold him.

"…You have a nice, strong heart." Lex said, listening to Scar's heartbeat.

Scar did have a very well-built physique for his exterior muscles, mainly due to his training at Hunting School, and the daily training also had some benefits for his vitality and interior muscular system as well. Yautja hunters were never in an unhealthy state. Even though it was a common trait, he was still grateful for Lex's compliment.

The two lay pressed together for ten more minutes before Lex sat up.

"Let's get movin'…" Lex said as she got out of bed.

Scar got up and went into the other room to get his armor on while Lex got dressed in her bedroom. She then fixed up some hotcakes for her and Scar.

"So, I wonder what we should do today?" Lex asked, "Weyland will likely allow a few more days before attempting to contact my crew in Antarctica."

"…Should I…remain…hidden…in…dwelling…?" Scar asked.

Lex shook her head, "I really think we should find something that we can do together. What that could be, though, I still wonder…" she said.

Looking through the internet browser on her laptop, something the seemed perfect for even Scar to be able to attend caught Lex's eye.

"I think I've got an idea…" Lex said.

(XXXX)

Later that evening, Lex and Scar were driving on the road out of town.

"…You are…sure…of this…?" Scar asked.

Lex nodded, "Totally. Why ask?" she questioned.

Scar looked at himself in the visor mirror, "…Well…I don't…blend…among oomans…" he said.

"Well, why else do you think I'm dressed differently, too?" Lex asked. Lex was actually wearing a Marines uniform; she was taking Scar to a cosplay convention that wasn't too far out of town.

"…But…they know…what…I am…?" Scar asked.

Lex shook her head, "If you keep your mask down and talk (I mean…as best as you can), no one will know! You'll fit in perfectly with all the other costumed people!" she said.

Lex figured that, even though Scar was an alien and wasn't generally accepted among societal norms, he does still have the right to enjoy himself.

(XXXX)

Scar put his Bio-Mask over his face, and then the two made it to the convention and Lex proceeded to purchase the entry tickets for them.

"Hello," the vendor said, "how are you two this eve—" he stopped at the sight of Scar, and his jaw dropped, "Wow…and what are you two supposed to be…?" he asked.

"Special Forces." Lex said.

"…Predator…" Scar answered, using the name that Lex said the oomans have nicknamed the Yautja race with.

The vendor continued to stare, "…You actually look like one of those real preds, dude! You're _tall_ enough to pass off as one, that's for sure." he said, "Mind if I could try on that mask…?"

"UH!" Lex interjected, "The mask…the mask can't come off…without special tools. It's held onto the armor with, like…wires and…screws, and stuff."

"…Yes…" Scar said, "…strong reinforcement…difficult…removal…"

Lex had to hand it to herself for being able to improvise all for a friend's sake.

"I see…" the vendor said, handing them their entry tickets, "…well, you two enjoy your visit!"

"Thanks!" Lex said.

The two proceeded to walk about the place where there were several events that were all very exotic to Scar. In one shelter, the was a man sitting completely still while another man was using some sort of thick pigment to recreate a variation of the other man on a slab of some white substance.

"…What…that ritual…?" Scar asked, pointing to the tent.

Lex laughed, "It's not a ritual; you go there, pay the man, and he paints a portrait of you…with a little artistic style." She said.

"…Portrait…?" Scar asked, "…What…point…?"

"There's no point; it's just for fun!" Lex said.

"…Fun…" Scar said; the word was somewhat alien to him. Throughout his life, Scar was put through rigorous training, and seldom had free time for himself.

Lex then showed Scar what the photo booth was (where she showed him how to get creative with the different captures), bought him some cotton candy (which Scar considered a sham for sustenance, as it always dissolved too quickly for his liking…but did have a rather delightful flavor nonetheless), and costume accessories that were for used to adorn the current outfit, such as bows, ribbons, facepaint, fake weapons, capes, and a variety of other items.

"…Ooman society…confusing…" Scar said, "…When do…oomans…train…?"

"Train…?" Lex asked, before realizing what he meant, "Oh, well…our military is the organization that 'hunts' other people who could threaten the safety of our society…usually from other countries. The police handle small cases within the country."

"…Hunting…popular…with oomans…?" Scar asked.

"No. We don't hunt for entertainment; we do it for safety. If we do not get rid of bad people in our world, society can collapse if the threat is serious enough. So, in the end, war is not something humans do for fun." Lex stated.

"…Bizarre…" Scar said.

"Anyways, there's gonna be a dance later over by the stage!" Lex said.

"…Dance…?" Scar asked.

Lex's eyes widened, "…You don't even _dance_ on your home planet?" she asked, amazed.

Slowly, Scar shook his head, "…What is…dance…?"

"Well," Lex began, "dancing is a way to express yourself non-verbally; through movement of your body, sometimes sporadically, sometimes in a pattern. It all depends on what suits you, really."

"…Expression…" Scar repeated.

"Yeah," Lex said, "so after the dinner is over, they'll start the music up! The food might almost be ready now, so let's go grab a table and eat!"

Scar followed behind Lex, grateful for another meal…and learning more about this so-called art of "dancing". Scar really did begin to enjoy trying out new things.

**I hope this is gonna be getting somewhere soon. I plan to try and add some action scenes in the near future (possibly even the next chapter just to end the suspense of the Bad Blood waiting for the moment to take Scar). So, thanks for the reviews so far! I'll be putting more out there soon! Keep holding on…**


	7. Ch 7--A Moment

**Hey, everyone! Happy Holidays! I hope you all enjoyed Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, et cetera…you get the idea. So, as a little New Year's eve occasion, I have made time to write another chapter! Consider it a late Christmas gift from me to you! Enjoy!**

Lex and Scar had a dinner of roast chicken and stewed vegetables, which Scar appeared to like so much, as he kept returning to get seconds, thirds, fourths, and so on, until he was satisfied.

"Well, you sure got a hollow leg." Lex said, "And you really like Earth food…that's pretty surprising."

Scar let out a belch, "…It…better than…Yautja Prime…Blood-Pig meat…" he said.

Suddenly, music started up from the stage a little ways away from the tables.

"Ah! The dance is starting!" Lex said, grabbing Scar's hand and pulling him along, "Let's go and have us a wild night!"

Everyone at the dance party was moving in a peculiar pattern that seemed somewhat bizarre to Scar. Lex was doing the same thing, moving her arms and legs in somewhat of a haphazard manner, yet it also seemed like there was some kind of pattern to it.

"Hey, c'mon!" Lex said, "You gonna dance?"

Scar tilted his head, "…Not…familiar with…dance…" he said, "…never…done it…feel like…I…make fool…of myself…"

Lex let out a single exhale of a laugh, "You won't look like a fool! Just do what I do; listen to the rhythm, and just let it take over you…" she said.

Lex continued to dance while Scar still stood off to the side, trying to analyze the patterns of sound that were being played over these subsonic-amplification devices. The sound was a jumble of different types of sounds, but as Scar listened…he found that it had a fairly pleasant melody and beat to it. Slowly, he began to jerk his head forwards to the rhythm.

Lex noticed this and remarked: "Yeah, that it! Now take it further…" she said.

Scar started to shift each of his shoulders forward and back to the beat…and then he held his hands in fists in front of him while doing this…and then began to take steps in sort of a Salsa-style pattern.

"Wow! Yeah, you got it! Now just keep going!" Lex said as she saw Scar finally understand what to do.

All of Scar's fear of humiliation was leaving him as he let the music move his body for him. Scar was truly having the time of his life and now realized truly had no regrets in staying on Earth.

"Wow, Scar! You're not a bad dancer at all!" Lex commented.

Scar was merely observing what all the other oomans around him were doing, and simply mimicked their movements. Though he was not very experienced with dancing, it was a surprise to both Lex and him that he could catch on to it so quickly.

After a little while, the music started playing a lower-tempo, lovely-sounding tune. Scar noticed several people finding a partner of opposite gender and moving in a synchronized manner.

"…What…form of…dance…this…?" Scar asked.

"Oh, it's a slow-dance." Lex answered.

This puzzled Scar; he imagined by the definition that a slow-dance would be the same thing at a slower pace, but…this type of physical intimacy made Scar curious.

"Here's how to do it," Lex said, grabbing Scar's hands, "just put your arms around my waist…yeah, like that…and then…"

Lex brought her hands up and around the back of Scar's neck, and Scar, watching everyone else, took control of their movement, slowly revolving with each step.

"I guess this makes up for me not going to prom back in high school." Lex commented. And she laughed while Scar made an amused series of clicks.

As the two continued to move about, slowly stepping to the song's rhythm, they couldn't help but look deeply through each other's gaze. They could not tear their eyes away from each other, no matter how much they would have wanted. Everything else around the two simply faded into obscurity. Lex brought her hand up and touched the side of Scar's mask with her fingers; Scar gently rubbed his palm over and down the back of her head in response.

The physical bond the two were in was vastly expanding upon their emotional bond. Set aside the fact that they are of different species, Lex and Scar felt something between each other that they had surely never felt before. Something pleasant…protective…overwhelming…

_Oh, never did I realize until now just how kind his race could be…_ Lex thought, _…he is truly the greatest friend I could ever ask for._

_How blind I have been to have spent my life away from here…never to meet her until now…_ Scar thought, _…and to think that some of the things I have been educated on about oomans…are wrong!_

Scar began to lean downwards while Lex slowly stood on the tips of her toes. The two closed their eyes, Lex slowly pursing her lips, about to touch them to Scar's mask—

"EEEEK!" Came a very high-pitched shriek, followed by several other people shouting.

Lex and Scar both opened their eyes to see people running and screaming, and after seeing some bolts of light fly through the air, they figured out the general direction that they were heading.

"What going on?" Lex asked.

Scar, seeing two yellow lights flash in midair with a distinctive cracking sound, activated his Bio-Mask's vision enhancer. Lex figured out what he was doing by noticing the three laser-sensors on the side of the optics. Scar scrolled through the ultraviolet settings, but saw nothing. He then scrolled though the visible light settings, still seeing nothing. But when he activated the infrared filter…he saw the silhouette of a Yautja warrior with his cloaking device active and shooting his plasma-cannon randomly.

"_Where is he!? Where is the Blooded Warrior, Scar!?_" Scar faintly heard the Bad Blood demand in Yautja language over the chaos, "_I know he is here! And I will blow this place apart to find him if I have to!_"

Scar picked Lex up in his arms, "…We need…leave…now…!" he said as he began to run with the crowd.

The Bad Blood activated his Bio-Mask's optics to look around…and as misfortune would have it, he noticed a netlike pattern of heat on one of the larger figures in the crowd with a warm-blooded ooman in his arms.

"_There you are…!_" The Bad Blood said as he took a shot.

It barely missed, and Scar began to run quicker, shoving some people over just to be able to get away.

_I don't care if it's me he gets, I just want Lex to be safe…_ Scar thought to himself, _…but I won't let him get me if I can prevent him from doing so!_

"We gotta take cover!" Lex suggested.

Scar nodded, and he proceeded through the mazelike group of tents to find a makeshift hiding spot.

**Okay, so I figured I would reserve the actual battle for the next chapter. But for now, I just wanted to see if I could get Lex and Scar to bond a little bit better…even if for a moment. So, to be completely serious now, Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Hope you all have your resolutions come true! I'll get back to you all later with the second chapter of this year! Keep holding on…**


	8. Ch 8--Escape!

**I have returned! Ever since school started back up again, there's been quite a lot going on, and I have hardly been able to make descent time. But, I was finally able to clear up a few things before Martin Luther King Day weekend. This chapter should be a good one, since this is where all of the action should begin!**

Lex and Scar both hid behind the counter of an empty tent selling snacks, both peering over the edge to see if the Bad Blood was around.

"What are we going to do?" Lex asked, "I can't even see him…"

"…I…can…see him…" Scar said, "…stay close…me…"

And then, Scar pulled one of the two Combi-sticks from his armor and gave one to Lex.

"Oh wow, you brought mine as well?" Lex asked, "…You really try to look out for me, don't you?"

Scar nodded as he extended his Combi-stick. Lex did the same as they both slowly crept out of their hiding spot once the commotion had died down a bit. Scar glanced around with his plasma cannon armed and his Biomask on the infrared setting, looking around for the Bad Blood. Lex took a 9mm handgun off the belt of an unconscious security officer, as well as his TASER and all of the extra magazines.

The place had gone from screaming like crazy to almost too quiet. The eerie silence made Lex uneasy as she looked around in every direction, pointing the gun wherever she glanced.

"…He…must…be here…" Scar said, "…Where…he…?"

"Just keep looking…" Lex said, walking backwards with her back to Scar's, carefully looking about.

BANG.

A bolt of light shot past the two, followed by a couple more. Scar then aimed his plasma cannon at the place they were coming from, and began to return fire. Lex jumped behind a dumpster for cover. The Bad Blood continued to shoot and try to hit Scar, but Scar kept dodging and hid behind some tents for visual cover.

Lex could see the light distortions of where the Bad Blood was, due to the flaw of the cloaking devices. She chambered the handgun, and fired two shots at the almost-invisible Predator. The was a spurt of glowing green blood, and an electrical sparking as the Bad Blood flashed visible and invisible repeatedly. Lex had damaged his cloaking device, and wounded him on the side of the ribcage, though not deep enough to reach his lung.

The Bad Blood collapsed, letting out a loud screech of agony as he clutched the wound on his side as the sparking stopped and he became fully visible.

"…Come…Lex…!" Scar said, grabbing Lex's arms and lifting her onto his back, "…We leave…now…!"

Scar began to dart back to the parking lot where nearly all of the cars had taken off, leaving behind a mess of scattered tire tracks covering the entire area. Once they made it to the car, Lex quickly started the engine and threw the car into reverse.

The Bad Blood had recovered and made it to the clearing to find them trying to escape in some sort of ground vehicle. He then broke into a run and extended his wristblade. Lex quickly rolled down the window, and shot the handgun with the best aiming that she could, though she did miss quite a few times. It wasn't very many shots either before the gun ran dry. She put the car into drive once they made it onto the dirt road they came down to get here.

"Scar, take the wheel!" Lex said, pulling her shoulders and both of her arms out of the window.

Scar immediately understood and steered the car while Lex put her foot on the gas pedal. She faced backwards at the Bad Blood rushing towards them as she loaded another magazine into the pistol. She fired several times, hitting the Bad Blood in the arms and legs, but she was unable to hit his vital organs due to the jolting of the car throwing off her accuracy. Eventually, once the second magazine ran out, the Bad Blood collapsed again.

He managed to look up at Scar and the ooman getting away in the vehicle. He glared and let out irritated clicks.

"_I'll have your head soon enough, Scar!_" He said, "_And when I do…NGH!_" he strained as he sat himself up.

The Bad Blood panted as he noticed the bullet wounds covering him. Immediately, he pulled out his Medi-kit and began to do what he could to treat his injuries. But even after being able to stop the bleeding (which was quite a painful process), he was going to have to rest for a little while before he could get going again.

In the meantime, he pulled out a repair kit to see if he could remove the bullets from his armor and repair the damaged circuits so as to get his cloaking device working again. He _needed_ it; a cloaking device is a Predator's bread-and-butter, an essential piece of equipment for a hunt.

Out of curiosity, he activated a function of his Biomask which had been deemed illegal on Yautja Prime; the ability to track the signature trail of Predator technology, essentially letting him pick up the "footprint" of Scar's gauntlet, so it would be easy to pick up on their trail once he was healed…

(XXXX)

Once Lex and Scar were sure they had put enough distance between themselves and the Bad Blood, they stopped at the side of the road to take a quick breather. Lex loaded one of the last two magazines into the handgun and hid it in the glove compartment, just to be on the safe side in case the Bad Blood happens to find them again.

"Well, quite the experience this whole week has turned out to be…" Lex said, "It's had it's fair share of ups and downs for sure."

"…We…must stop…Bad Blood…" Scar said, "…Won't stop…until we…both dead…"

Lex looked at Scar, "You sure? I'm sure he won't find us if we are far away." She said.

Scar, however, shook his head, "…I think…he…tracking…gauntlet signature…" he said, pointing to the device on his wrist, "…We only…buy…extra time…"

Lex quivered in fear. That demented Predator would be able to find them again?

"Well…if it's a fight he wants…" Lex said, looking at the gun in her glovebox, "…it's gonna be the fight of his life!"

**Okay, sorry about the long wait! I've been suffering from quite the burnout ever since school began for the second semester. I hope to get back on my feet soon enough to keep working on this fic. So, farewell for now! Keep holding on…**


	9. Ch 9--A Place to Hide

**Back again! I've started working on another fic within the same universe as this one that I have yet to publish. I won't say what it is about; wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise! ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story of the two of other worlds!**

Lex figured that both her and Scar are going to have to try to get away from Gunnison for a while to have time to plan out what to do when the Bad Blood catches up to them, and that she would have to head somewhere that she could get someone who she can trust with literally _anything_ to do for her. She couldn't take Scar to a hotel or anything like that…because _obviously_ they wouldn't accept his species in a civilized manner.

"What to do…what to do…" Lex pondered as she drove the car.

Scar looked over at Lex, "…Where…we go…now…?" he asked.

Lex drummed her fingers on the wheel, "Well…I do have a friend who lives a little far away from here. Who knows? If I can get her to accept the situation…maybe she'll let us stay at her place for a few night?" she suggested.

"…Better than…no plan…" Scar acknowledged.

"Alright," Lex said, "we're gonna be driving for a couple hours, and whenever we stop to get gas, you might wanna activate your camouflage so you can get out, stretch your legs and whatnot, and so people don't freak out."

Scar nodded, "…Works…fine…" he said.

(_Some time passes…_)

It took several hours for the two to drive out to Denver, but they eventually made it to the suburban outskirts of the large city. Scar got out a few times to stretch whenever Lex stopped at a gas station, wisely activating his cloaking device before coming within the lights of the station, but eventually, as the sky grew dark, he fell asleep in the back seat. Lex folded the backrests of the seats down to give him a larger surface-area to lie on.

Lex occasionally glanced back at the sleeping Predator, taken by how cute (…in a bizarre, extraterrestrial way) he looked when curled up, asleep.

As she drove through the streets of the neighborhood she entered, Lex took note of the house numbers, trying to remember which one belonged to her friend, since it has been so long since their last visit. Soon enough, though, Lex knew the house when she saw it, and pulled into the driveway. She could see a light on somewhere in the main room of the first floor.

_Typical…_ Lex thought, _…staying up late, as always. She really needs to get at least seven hours of sleep per night._

(XXXX)

Lizzie Stiles was in the middle of quite the phone conversation.

"No! I _told_ you! They should have had it in stock somewhere!" Lizzie said over the phone. After listening to the other person on the line, she responded: "Well, hey! You can't say _I_ led you on a goose-chase all for his sake!"

"Look, I know his proposal was a big deal, but the ring you get for him should only..."

"…no, it wouldn't cost more than fifty…"

"…what? Why would _that_ matter? He's a _dude_…!"

"Alright, ya know what? You can't count on me to help you prepare your wedding _for_ you! You have to do things yourself! For once!" Lizzie responded, hanging up quickly. "Yeesh…talk about your bad wedding preps!"

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Lizzie looked down the hallway, "What…? Who could that be? And at _eleven at night_? Are you _shitting me_?" she said to herself as she trudged over to the door.

She opened the front door to find none other than…

"Lex…!?" Lizzie said with her eyes wide.

Lex spread her arms, "Miss me?" she asked.

Lex and Lizzie hugged.

"How ya been!?" Lizzie asked, "You shoulda called me! It's been forever!"

Lex made nervous leg movements, "Yeah…about that. See…I kinda had to…leave Gunnison." She stated.

"What? Why? Was your house foreclosed?" Lizzie asked, apparently anxious.

"No, nothing like that." Lex said, "It's just…it's hard to explain."

Lizzie raised a brow, "Oh yeah? Try me." She suggested.

"Well…" Lex began, hesitantly, "…I'll be right back. _Promise_ you won't freak out at what I'm about to show you…?"

Lizzie darted her eyes around, but nodded, "…Sure. You got it…if it's _that_ crazy."

Lex then headed back to her car, opened the truck…and out stepped Scar, who towered about a foot-and-a-half over Lex's head. As he approached the front door of the house, Lizzie's face went completely white, and her eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of her head.

Scar slowly held his hand up, "…Hello, ooman…I…warrior…from Yautja Prime…" he said.

"…L-Lex…" Lizzie spoke, slowly and silently, "…what is this about…? Is this for real…?"

"Yes, Lizzie, I'm afraid it is." Lex said, before turning to Scar. "Scar, this is my friend, Lizzie." She then turned to Lizzie, "Lizzie…Scar" she motioned to the Yautja.

Lizzie shook her head, "…This is just _so_ fucked up! How is he real…and how is he not killing both of us right now…!?" she questioned.

"Long story…" Lex subtly replied, "…but with that being said, are you gonna turn us in, or kick us out?"

"No! Of course not, Lex! Not after the promise we both made back in high school, but seriously…" Lizzie began, "…he's an _alien warrior_. He's a killing machine! How do you think _I'm_ to cope with this!?"

Lex shook her head, "He's not a killer!" she then clung to Scar's arm, "He's my friend."

Scar nodded, "…Is true…" he added, "…I been…protect…Lex from…Bad Blood…"

"Bad Blood?" Lizzie asked, "What does he mean 'Bad Blood'?"

Lex began to explain that the reason they left Gunnison was to have time to plan out what to do before the rouge Predator tracks them down to here.

"So…you needed a place to stay…and of course, you had to pick someone you could completely trust?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes," Lex answered, "so I'm begging of you…will you please help us?"

Lizzie folded her arms, "…I honestly do not know how I end up in so much shit…" she commented, "…but I'll do it. So, what do you have in mind so far…?"

"Well…Scar has melee weapons and a plasma cannon…" Lex said, motion to Scar, "…and I've got a pistol in my car…we can't get help from the law enforcements without risking the capture of Scar…so, to be honest…" Lex looked kind of embarrassed, "…I'm improvising as I go along."

"You really haven't changed much…" Lizzie said, shaking her head with a facepalm, "…but I will let you stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you, Lizz!" Lex said, truly grateful, "You're a real lifesaver!"

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, I owe you for everything you've done for me, don't I? It's the least I can do to repay you."

Lex's spirits picked back up again as she knew that she and Scar would have the ability to take refuge…at least for a little while. And she was really grateful for Scar constantly looking out for her. True friends are always welcome for Lex in her times of need.

**I hope this threw in an interesting twist! Hopefully, I can continue to escalate Lex and Scar's relationship beyond the friendzone, so I will try to come up with good scenarios to do so! For now, enjoy what you can out of life…even if it is bitter and harsh at times. See ya soon! Keep holding on…**


End file.
